


Tony Stark Really Love his Life

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Finding Family Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Quiet Moment, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Tired Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their son Clint away at the Internatioanl Peanut Butter festival with his Uncle Bruce. Steve and Tony have the Penthouse to themselves. A quiet moment and slice of life story in the Life of the Rogers-Stark family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Really Love his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who've been enjoying this this Finding Family verse. Your comments are loved.

Tony and Steve had the penthouse to themselves for the next two days. Clint was at an international peanut butter festival with Bruce. Tony was sure his little peanut butter addicted boy was in his glory, trying all manner of things peanut butter. Tony had been puttering around in his lab for the last couple of hours. Finishing the schematics for an arc reactor based battle cell phone for the military.

Steve felt lazy and took Clint's slide down to the lab, where he was sure to find his wayward husband. True enough blaring AC/DC assaulted his ears from the midpoint of the slide. Steve poked his head out of the slide to see Dum-E whirring inquisitively. Steve patted his claw, the robot probably expected Clint. Steve found his target and wrapped his arms around the engineer from behind and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder all while nuzzling his neck. Tony smelt like an intoxicating mix of ozone, citrus, irish whisky and a hint of bubble gum. The bubble gum body wash had been a gift from Clint. Steve was pretty sure his son was slowly being corrupted by Natasha. 

A slow smile spread across Tony's face the more Steve nuzzled into his neck. Tony reached his hand back and slowly scratched as Steve's scalp fingers threading through soft hair. Steve would need a cut soon. It was getting past regulation length. Steve sighed and Tony shuffled and turned around in his soldiers arms.

" You look tired Steve"  
" I'm past tired and hovering on exhausted"  
" Come on let's get you horizontal" Tony quipped, and Steve snorted but let Tony guide him back up to the pent house. 

Jarvis had the shower running before they even entered the bedroom. Tony pushed Steve in the direction of the bathroom and stripped down to his briefs before turning down the bed's covers. Tony pulled up a holographic screen to tinker with an old schematic while Steve showered. A few minutes later Steve was out of the bathroom hair sticking up everywhere from being towel dried and wearing a pair of boxer's reading " Property of Tony Stark" on the hip band.

Steve flopped onto the bed and grunted, he stuck his hand under the covers to see what was jutting into his tummy and produced one of Clint's suction arrows. He made a note to talk to the boy about picking up his toys. He licked the arrow slapped on to Tony's arc-reactor and the billionaire chucked before removing the arrow and throwing it at mirror on the wall.

Tony pulled Steve down so the blond was resting on his chest and kissed the top of his head.

" Get some Sleep Love, I'll wake you up in a few hours for dinner"  
"mhhhgurbel" Steve mumbled into Tony's chest.  
" What?"  
" Love you too, I think we should go to the new indoor water park on Monday with Clinton and Phil. I've never been on a water slide and I don't think Phil has nor Clint."  
" Jarvis order some tickets" Tony said. Before Jarvis confirmed the tickets were Steve was softly snoring.

Tony really loved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I look forward to your feedback. It's always appreciated and I always reply.


End file.
